This invention relates to improved load binders for releasably tightening two chains, cables, or other elements toward one another, as for instance in tightening a chain or cable about a load on a truck.
The load binders of the present invention are of a known general type including two tension elements which are adapted to be attached to the ends of a pair of chains or other members which are to be interconnected, and including also a lever connected to the tension elements for swinging movement relative thereto between load tightening and released conditions. The lever is attached to the two tension elements by different pivotal connections having axes spaced apart in a relation causing the two tension elements to be pulled toward one another and tighten the load in response to the swinging movement of the lever, with one of these pivotal axes ultimately moving to a slightly overcenter position with respect to the other.
There have been proposed in the past arrangements for latching or locking such overcenter load binders in their load tightening positions, such as for example the structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,418,008 and 2,947,514.